PALDN- Any Background Knowledge I forgot to put in the main story
by PaladinOfArgyle
Summary: Heyo, PaladinOfArgyle here. I decided to do this after seeing the story STRQ- A Compedium by SomeSortOfCat. They were using that to sort out any confusion caused by their main story STRQ. So, I thought I would do so as well. Currently there is only the backgrounds of the main PALDN Team in this story. but that will change once I start creating other plot points. Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! Since I know that the links in my profile aren't the best ways for some folks to find out the info about my characters, here's a new story to just explain the background politics and characters in the main story. Enjoy and please leave reviews!**

 _"You might think that you know who I am, but you only know who my father was. I'm a completely different person."_

 **Arlyn Ambrose: Team Leader, Strategist, Expert Blacksmith**

He was the son of the famous warrior-smith, Aidan Ambrose, until the day that Ozpin of Vale struck Aidan down when Arlyn was only 12 years old. This event has sent him on a quest to avenge the murder of his father. In the timeline of PALDN Volume One, he is around 17 years old, and by the time PALDN Volume Three rolls around, he will be 19 years old and that will be around the end of RWBY Volume 5. His semblance is combat clones, which resemble him until after they were hit, at which they seem to dissipate into flames and resemble a creature of Grimm. It is a heritage semblance, much like that of the Schnee family, and Arlyn can only use 5 for a minute before collapsing due to a migraine. His weapon is called Fírinne Dhiaga, which means Divine Truth in Irish. This character is based off of myself, although it is only around 25% me, and the other 75% is of other people and concepts I have come across. His weapon is a baseland sword that transforms into a 10 shot rifle, which had been created for World War One but never was officially produced.

 _"Arlyn? He's a cool dude. Yes, he's dangerous but I am the one you need to be worried about right now since I can match him in all his attacks"_

 **Parker Wilhelm: Second in Command, Medic, Heavy hitter**

Best friend of Arlyn Ambrose, fellow orphan, and an obnoxious flirt. Parker Wilhelm is many things, but discreet or stealthy are not on that list. His weapon, Lorderner Donner, which is German for Blazing Thunder, is a huge Morningstar that can become a flail as well as a 8 shot pistol which he uses with deadly accuracy. And when he isn't fighting creatures of Grimm or other teams, he is attempting to flirt with anyone, even though it usually ends up with him getting slapped and occasionally kneed in the groin. His semblance is twofold. He can either see extremely long distances or heal others who have been injured badly. He can only do one at a time, so he can be a scout or a medic. He is around 25% based off of my best friend but mostly is ideals that I've read of. He was also around 12 years old when he was made a ward of Haven alongside Arlyn Ambrose, and by the end of PALDN Volume 3, he will be 19 years old as well. He is currently 17 years old in PALDN Volume One.

 _"I am an engineer, as well as one of the only people on PALDN who has a inch of common sense. Besides Arlyn though... but don't tell him that!"_

 **Wera Darklight: Dust and technology specialist.**

The daughter of a wealthy Atlesian noble, Wera was raised from a young age to inherit her father's territory. After surviving an attack that claimed the lives of her mother as well as a personal guard, Wera began to craft her own weapons but has not developed her semblance yet. She uses a hatchet named Logos and a baton named Pathos that can be infused with dust to cause a tremendous explosion. She was forced by her father to undergo testing to figure out what her semblance would manifest in. The scientists in charge had found out what it was, saying something about how a single spark can grow into a raging inferno, but told her father that Wera's semblance has something to do with plant life. She attempted to escape Atlas at age of 18 but was accosted by members of her father's personal defense force. Her father had almost succeded in killing her to protect his plans when he was captured and thrown into the highest security prison in Atlas by none other than General James Ironwood. Ironwood procured safe passage for Wera to Mistral and her grades got her enrolled into Haven Academy. She was slightly based off of Weiss Schnee but is more ideas that I thought of as well as a mixture of strong female characters from shows other than RWBY. She is 18 years old at the start of PALDN Volume One but will be 20 years old by the end of PALDN Volume 3.

 _"Mess with my sister, and you will not like the consequences."-Luna Greyspear "I can take you down without using my semblance easily. Now scram before I do just that!"-Natalia Greyspear_

 **Luna Greyspear- Acrobatics and stealth specialist. Natalia Greyspear- Martial Arts and stealth specialist.**

Luna and Natalia are siblings who hail from Vacuo and are some of the most obnoxious people you have ever met, human or Faunus since they both are faunus. Luna, the elder sister and a wolf faunus, had always been attempting to protect her younger sister Natalia, who is 2 years younger than Luna and is an armadillo faunus. At the age of 12 years old, Luna began working on her weapon, a naginata that went unnamed until she met the impulsive and quick thinking Arlyn Ambrose, who decided to name it Tsuki-Yomi after a Japanese god of the moon since the naginata was common among the people of Japan (Mistral in the RWBY universe I believe. not sure tbh since Ren, Nora, and Phyrra all come from Mistral). Natalia, at the age of 10, had began working on her weapon as well, called Magna Vis (Latin for Tremendous Force), which is a quarterstaff that is perfectly balanced and turns into a double-barreled shotgun. At ages 16 and 14 respectively, the village they lived in came under attack by the creatures of Grimm, and the Huntsmen would have been slaughtered without their help. Upon learning that their children had unlocked their semblances and created weapons behind their backs, as well as refused to join the White Fang, the parents attempted to force Luna and Natalia to join the White Fang but were stopped by the Huntsmen who had gotten them out before everything went to chaos. They eventually wound up at Haven Academy and joined team PALDN. Luna's semblance is that she becomes even more athletic than she already is, as in she could probably dodge the attacks by the Grimm faced at the end of RWBY Volume 4 easily, while Natalia can focus her aura on specific parts of her body, but at the cost of having less aura to defend herself with. Luna is 18 at the beginning of PALDN Volume 1 and will be 20 by the end of PALDN Volume 3. Natalia is 16 at the beginning of PALDN Volume 1 and will be 18 at the end of PALDN Volume 3.

 **That's a brief overview of the main characters. Please review my actual story and send pms if you want to possibly see OCs you created featured in the story, and the story is non-cannon but based during the timeline of RWBY Volumes 1-5, with a volume on 6 in the making potentially. Also, it is important to note that currently the team is based in Mistral but might go to Vacuo and Atlas, but will be briefly participating in the bi-annual Vytal Tournament Festival in Vale! So yeah, have a nice day guys. Also, Props to SomeSortOfCat for giving me the idea to have a summary story clearing up stuff in my main story. I suggest checking their story, STRQ, out! IT IS AMAZING! PaladinOfArgyle out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo Folks. I'm back with some background on the ancestor of Arlyn Ambrose. I wanted to delve more into the character since we haven't seen the last of his influences on Arlyn's life, besides being the one to take his family to Mistral from Vale. Also I might make him apart of a new fanfic, but the jury is still out on that.**

 _A soldier has a hard job while on a campaign. he must keep his guard up at all times and trust in his brothers at arms to stand tall. A knight has it twice as hard, since they are also in politics. He could be betrayed while on a campaign and return home to find that his lands have been destroyed. I vow that my family will never have to deal with that. So says Connor Ambrose, champion of King Zoroaster and knight of Vale!_

 **Name:** Connor "Anvil-Head" Ambrose

 **Age:** Died at the ripe age of 80 years old, after 30 years of service as a knight of Vale and King Zoroaster, on his family's homestead in Mistral.

 **Gender:** Male

 **Sexuality:** Straight

 **Surviving Family Members:** Arlyn Ambrose(great-great-grandson), Cecilia Ambrose (great-granddaughter, via marriage to great-grandson Aidan Ambrose)

 **Signature Weapon:** Ceartas Fiadhaich (Fierce Justice in Scots Gaelic) was a dane axe which transformed into a modified SR-25 marksman rifle (A designated marksman rifle, aka dmr, used by the United States military) which was able to take chunks out of the Ursa, usually taking off a limb with one shot, possibly even piercing the head through the thick armor in it (Basically it shoots 50 caliber bullets which only the Barrett M82 sniper rifle fires with ease out of every weapon in the United States designated marksman and sniper rifle armament). He usually took regular bullets with him if there was a dwindling amount of dust ammunition in the army camp. Otherwise, he would utilize around 75% of the total frost dust bullets, choosing to freeze his enemies and their mechanical weaponry (vehicles, gun encampments, turrets).

 **Semblance:** While it is unsure if Connor was the first member of the Ambrose family to develop their signature semblance, he is the greatest of his family when it comes to controlling it. The semblance is that of combat clones, which is passed down from father to son, and is an extremely dangerous semblance. At his peak during the Great War, Connor was able to utilize 10 of these clones for five minutes before he would collapse from exhaustion and have his aura almost completely drained. He usually kept it hidden though, from what notes have been gathered that were written by his grandson, Tristian Ambrose, "Due to the nature of the semblance and how the clones resemble Grimm set on fire when they dissipate". Instead he claimed to have a semblance of forging, since his weapons were considered the finest in Vale and some of the finest weapons throughout Remnant even if you believed the rumors that traveled around the continents.

 **Appearance:** Connor Ambrose was an imposing figure, being within 5'10 and 6'2 inches tall and weighing around 180 pounds at his peak condition. His famous armor, dubbed "The armor of a champion", was painstakingly forged in the forges of the ancient Ambrose keep in Vale, deep in the wilderness of the area, further than the village of Patch, by himself. Using the natural crystals that grew deep in the catacombs of the keep, it glows a dark brown/blackish color, much like the gemstone Onyx. Emblazoned on the breastplate of it is the crest of the Ambrose family, two longswords crossing them with a pole running between them. Facing upwards on the pole is the head of a hammer, while facing down is the head of a double-bladed war axe. It symbolizes the strength of the Ambrose clan as well as their expertise in both forging and waging war. He also had a ribbon of the purest green tied around his left arm, revealing his rank as the champion of King Zoroaster, as well as one of the trusted advisors of the King. He also possesses hazel eyes, which have been passed down to his great-great-grandson along with his dark brown hair and a stern looking facial structure.

 **Personality:** Connor Ambrose was a compassionate man, but also much like a true warrior. While he could be courteous, he was as cunning as a panther and as ferocious as a bear in battle. This, along with his undying sense of honor and loyalty to your family and closes confidants live on in his descendant. These traits were also possessed by Balran Wilhelm, father of Parker Wilhelm, and another man whose family comes from Vale.

 **That's all for now folks. I might add in a backstory if he doesn't end up being ported to another person's story but for now, I am leaving it blank. I also began to build upon the backstory of Parker Wilhelm if you were paying attention. I will most likely have Chapter 6 of PALDN produced after this weekend since the madness I am facing currently will be ending soon.**


End file.
